Z-Aura
by bahamutOm234
Summary: A ninth competitor made it to the finals of the 21st tournament, however after his battle he withdrew. Six years an two tournaments have passed since then and he returns to help the Z-warriors in their adventures. OCxharem, requested by RanfanFan.
1. Korogra Appears

**I only own my OCs**

The 21st World Tournament is underway, and the current competitors are Goku, Krillin, Jackie Chun, Ranfan, Nam, Giran, Yamcha, Bacterian, and Korogra. Suprised so many made it past the eliminations the announcer called, "In what has to be the first time in the tournament, an extra competitor has made it through the elimination rounds! The judge has ruled that whoever wins the battle between Korogra and Ranfan will move on to battle Nam." The crowd cheered for the competitors making it to the final rounds, the first match was Krillin vs. Bacterian. Ignoring the match Korogra went for a walk, and heard Nam say to Jackie Chun we joined the tournament to save his village.

Korogra filed that away for later, he soon heard Krillin beat Bactierian. And as he passed the crowd he heard Puar cheer for Krillin and hope Yamcha wins. Moving to the crowd, he said, "I don't know, Jackie Chun isn't an opponent to be taken lightly just cause he's old." They jumped and asked, "Who are you?" Korogra said, "I'm Korogra Kanbara. I'm fighting Ranfan after Yamcha and Jackie Chun's match." Bulma said, "I'm Bulma Briefs, these are Launch, Oolong and Puar." Oolong asked, "Why are you out here and not with the others?" Korogra said, "Just taking a walk, I'll be back in time for my match."

Puar said, "There's actually someone else that's supposed to be here, Master Roshi." Korogra said, "Roshi huh?" Launch said, "Yes, Master Roshi's students Goku and Krillin are in the tournament." Launch pulled out a photo of Roshi and said, "This is him." Looking the photo over, Korogra said, "Hm... He looks like he could be a relative of Jackie Chun." Bulma looked between the photo and Jackie Chun as he battled Yamcha and said, "Wow, your right." Launch said, "Good luck in your battle with Ranfan." Korogra nodded and headed back to where the fighters were waiting.

Soon the battle ended with Jackie Chun winning. The Announcer called, "Will Ranfan and Korogra enter the arena." Ranfan entered, followed by Korogra who bowed to Ranfan then settled into a stance reminiscent of a bison ready to charge and said, "Ranfan, you and I both know your not really defenseless so let's rumble." Ranfan said, "So the ploy won't work on you huh? That's fine." She then stripped to her underclothes, shocking the crowd turning back to Korogra she saw surprise in his eyes but he didn't break his stance. Then she rushed him and attacked, Korogra met her rush in the center of the arena and they traded punches.

Ranfan was surprised when he held eye contact, never straying to her boobs. Korogra said, "Surprised? Well don't worry you are beautiful even if you think only by flaunting your assets is the only way for you to feel beautiful." Shaking her head to clear her mind she rushed Korogra again with her 'Heat Fist' technique, Korogra dodged and in midair reared his arm back then a pale blue orb formed in his hand. Korogra threw the orb, calling it 'Aura Sphere' the orb collided with Ranfan sending her stumbling.

The announcer said, "Even after seeing Ranfan strip in front of him Korogra rushed into the battle matching her punch for punch never letting his eyes stray. Ranfan then used the speed of a punch to superheat the strike only for Korogra to take to the sky and send a sphere of energy at her sending her stumbling! This is quite the battle!" In the crowd Bulma said, "He's good, and he's not a pervert." Puar said, "But Bulma, I thought you liked Yamcha?" Bulma said, "I do, but incase me and Yamcha don't work out I have a potential boyfriend." Oolong said, "Oh I get it, your looking for insurance incase Yamcha and you have a falling out." Launch said, "That makes sense." Back in the arena Ranfan got up and saw Korogra rushing at her, rolling to the side she struck his side with a Heat Fist as he passed, scorching part of his shirt. Stopping on a dime, Korogra turned and swung his foot in a roundhouse kick which Ranfan blocked. They then went back to trading punches, occasionally landing hits.

Korogra pulled back a fist that began to glow white and struck saying, "Mega Punch!" The punch hit Ranfan in the stomach and sent her flying. The announcer shouted, "And Korogra lands a powerful strike sending Ranfan flying. This could be it!" Ranfan lands right at the edge of the arena and winces with her hand on her stomach where the punch hit. The Announcer said, "Ranfan lands just before falling out of the ring, but that punch had to hurt." She then rushes Korogra with rapid-fire Heat Fist, Korogra dodges a few but the rest connect leaving scorched holes in his shirt then he's sent flying by a powerful kick to the chest.

Hitting the ground hard, Korogra stood and said, "That hurt." Seeing his scorched shirt, he said, "Damnit, this was one of my good shirts." The announcer said, "Recovering from Korogra's punch, Ranfan charged Korogra fists flying. She landed a few strikes and followed up with a kick to the chest sending Korogra flying!" Korogra then shrugged his scorched shirt off, revealing his muscular torso and a jagged scar from his right shoulder to his left hip. Ranfan was left stunned seeing Korogra's bare chest and blushed at his built frame. Bulma, Launch, and a few other girls in the audience blushed more when he tensed and sprung at Ranfan who lowered her guard. Bulma muttered, "look at his muscles ripple under his skin and highlight that scar." Korogra heard this but focused on the battle.

Hearing Korogra close in on her, Ranfan snapped out of her daze only to be struck by a twin punch to the chin and ribs. Recovering she and Korogra had a stand off, both exhausted from the fight. The announcer said, "The competitors are now at a stand off, daring each other to stay standing." Ranfan smiled at Korogra who gave her a thumbs up, she then passed out and collapsed.

The announcer said, "And Ranfan has collapsed and is unconscious, the winner is Korogra Kanbara!" The crowd cheered for the great battle, Korogra waved to the crowd then picked up his scorched shirt and swung it over his shoulder hanging it from his neck. Picking up Ranfan's discarded shirt and pants he laid them on her and said, "Great battle, Ranfan. And you can only get stronger from here, keep in mind what I said alright." The announcer said, "Even after an intense battle, Korogra still shows great sportsmanship. Now he will battle Nam." Korogra said, "Actually, I'd like to withdraw from the tournament." The announcer asked, "Why Korogra?" Korogra responded, "That battle took a lot out of me and it wouldn't really be right for me to battle at less then a quarter strength as I find it disappointing if both fighters aren't at full strength."

The announcer said, "In a shocking turn of events, Korogra has withdrawn from the tournament. As such the victory goes to Nam, but let's give a resounding cheer to Korogra for making it this far and showing great sportsmanship!" The crowd cheered wildly as Korogra walked to his room to gather his stuff. Passing Nam, Korogra said, "Good luck in the tournament Nam, and here's some money to get you home whether you win or loose." Seeing Nam's look, Korogra said, "I heard you talking to Jackie Chun earlier, this money should help your village." Bowing Nam said, "Thank you Korogra." Waving over his shoulder, Korogra said, "Sure thing Nam."

In the evening, Goku, Krillin, Bulma, Launch, Puar, Oolong, and Yamcha were eating after Goku's victory over Giran. When Launch saw Korogra enter wearing a new shirt depicting a lion mid-roar, a light blue jacket left unzipped, his same blue pants from earlier, his goggles with a seafoam green band, his green shoes and his pair of fingerless gloves. But the most surprising thing was the bags he's carrying, calling him over she said, "Hey Korogra, what's going on?" Coming over, he said, "Oh hey, Launch. Just getting some food before I leave." Yamcha asked, "Who's he?" Korogra said, "I'm Korogra, we met during the elimination rounds." Yamcha said, "Oh yeah, didn't really recognize you with the jacket or gloves. I saw your battle with Ranfan, nice work."

Korogra said, "Thanks, you did pretty well yourself against Jackie Chun." Oolong asked, "Hey Korogra what do you mean 'before you leave'? Aren't you gonna watch the rest of the tournament?" Korogra shook his head, "No, I'm not. I've never really stayed in one place too long, besides I'm searching for somethings." Bulma asked, "You mean like the Dragon Balls?" Korogra shook his head, "No, a set of three objects that were stolen from my ancestors." Krillin said, "You mean they're family heirlooms?" Korogra nodded, "Yeah, the Canis Crest, the Serpentine Sigil, and Ophanis Crystal."

Korogra ordered himself a fair bit of food and ate, not even noticing Goku's raging appetite. Oolong was shocked that Korogra ignored the dishes pilling up by Goku and whenever Goku's hand strayed too close to Korogra's food it was slapped with a utensil. After the second time Goku started to control where his hands go so as to not take anyone else's food. Eating his fill, Korogra stood and paid for his meal then handed some money to Bulma saying, "This should cover for Goku's food." Bulma nodded in thanks, and as he left Korogra said, "See ya around." Outside, Korogra pulled a capsule from his jacket pocket and released it revealing something that looks like a manta ray, pressing a button on the handlebars the seat popped up revealing storage space, putting his bags in and closing it Korogra stood and said, "Ah, you must be the Turtle Hermit Roshi."

Turning around and leaning against his Rheiard, as the vehicle was called, he saw the old man from the photo Launch showed him. Roshi said, "Your match with Ranfan was quite the show." Korogra said, "Thanks Roshi, is there anything else?" Roshi said, "I heard next tournament Jackie Chun is going to step down, will you be there to take his place?" Korogra shook his head, "Not likely." Seeing the others approach, he said, "Well everyone, so long for now." Bulma walked up and asked, "What's that?" Korogra responded, "That is my Rheiard. Built it myself and I reverse engineered Capsule Corps' storage system only for this thing. So you don't have to worry about losing business. Hopping on and pulling his goggles over his eyes, he said, "We'll meet again one day." Korogra then gunned his engine and took off into the night sky.

 **A/N: On a request, I've restarted my originally planned Dragonball Z fic and this is the result. This chapter may not necessarily be part of DBZ, but it's to basically set up the rest.**


	2. Korogra Returns

**I only own my OCs**

Six years and two tournaments have passed since Korogra withdrew from the tournament. Looking down from the rock formation he sees seven people only recognizing Krillin and Yamcha, sighing Korogra said, "You'd think Yamcha wouldn't be this pathetic after six years." Turning his attention to the kid by Krillin, he said, "The hell? A Mini-Goku?" Korogra then approached and heard Krillin say, "Don't worry Gohan, Your dad will be here soon." The green guy that reminded Korogra of a slug said, "Krillin's right Gohan, Goku will be here any minute."

The tall bald guy charged at Krillin when they hear a voice shout, "Aura Sphere!" Followed closely by a pale blue orb that cut the bald guy's charge short, Krillin looked in the direction it came from and saw a silhouette of someone leaping down. Landing, Korogra said, "Krillin, it's been awhile." Krillin asked, "What do you mean?" Korogra said, "It's been over six years since you saw me last."

Krillin slowly said, "Six years..." Realization then hit, and Krillin said, " No way... Korogra? Is that you?" Korogra said, "The one and only." Gohan asked, "Who's he Krillin?" The green guy asked, "And how do you know him?" Krillin said, "Gohan, Piccolo, this is Korogra Kanbara. Goku, Yamcha, and I met him during the 21st World Martial Arts tournament. Normally only eight competitors make it past the elimination rounds, but during the 21st a ninth made it through. That was Korogra, only after his battle he withdrew from the tournament."

Korogra picked up from there, "See, I was to battle a girl named Ranfan and the winner of our match would face a nomad named Nam in what I suppose you could say was the true Quarter Final battle. Except after my battle with Ranfan I was too exhausted to fight Nam and withdrew."

Vegeta was angry at being ignored and said, "How dare you ignore me! I am the prince of all sayians!" Korogra asked, "The hell's a 'sayian'?" Krillin said, "Appearently Goku's a saiyan which supposedly explains his appetite and why he's so strong." Korogra said, "Well for a prince, you act like a whiny brat." Vegeta sent the bald guy named Nappa to fight Korogra who matched Nappa strike for strike, leaping back Nappa said, "You're fast, I'll give you that but you don't have the strength."smirking, Korogra said, "Hey, your royal brat-ness. What's the thing say about my power level." Checking, Vegeta said, "Eight thousand six hundred fifty-nine." Krillin asked, "What has he been up to these last six years?"

Piccolo noticed Korogra's strikes were fast but weren't powerful, he then said, "Hm... Looks like Korogra is stalling so Goku has more time to get here." Sensing Goku close in on their location, Korogra leapt back and said, "I was just playing with you, someone else will be your true opponent." Korogra then hid just as Goku showed up, seeing his friends dead Goku asked, "Who did this?"

Nappa stupidly said he did, Goku then started powering up and Nappa asked, "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Crushing it Vegeta said, "It's over nine thousand!" Nappa only had time to say, "Shit." Before getting his ass kicked but as a last resort blasted at Gohan but Piccolo got in the way and was killed just before Nappa was killed by Goku. Goku convinced Vegeta to follow him to another location for the battle, then Krillin and Gohan decide to head to Kame House to rest. Looking back, as if to wish Goku luck, Krillin sees Korogra flying behind them with his goggles over his eyes and pale blue wings coming from his shoulder blades. Turning forward, Krillin asks, "What've you been up to these last six years Korogra? And what's with the wings?" Korogra said, "The wings are made from my aura, as for what I've been doing... This and that."

Krillin glances back at his vague answer only to see Korogra disappeared, shrugging it off he turns forward and sees Kame House fast approaching. Unaware that Korogra dove underwater and was following them thinking, ' _This will be the perfect way for me to appear after so long._ ' Landing at Kame House, Bulma asked, "So how'd it go?" Krillin said, "Well before they fought us they sent what they called Saibamen at us, one looked dead before grabbing on to Yamcha and exploded killing both." Gohan then said, "Next Chiaotzu latched on to the big guy and blew himself up, only serving to damage him. Tien then tried to fight but had his arm severed and was the third to die."

Krillin finished, "Next something distracted the big guy, buying Goku some more time to arrive. When he did he asked who killed them and the big guy admit he did, just as he was about to be finished off the big guy tried to blast Gohan but Piccolo blocked it and ended up dead. Right now Goku is fighting the other guy."

Chi-Chi said, "Alright Gohan, go and study." As he was about to, Puar said, "Guys, something is coming toward the island." Outside they saw the water spraying to the sides in a wake and slowdown near the shore, from the water Korogra emerged wearing almost the exact same thing as he did during the tournament, only with a red jacket, black shirt, and gloves with a metal plate on the back. He then said, "It's been over six years hasn't it Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar, Roshi." Oolong asked, "How do you know who we are?"

Korogra said, "I met all of you at the 21st tournament." Puar thought back then said, "No way... Korogra?" The others, except Chi-Chi, Krillin and Gohan, gasped. Bulma asked, "Is it really you?" Raising an eyebrow, Korogra asked, "Wasn't it you who said and I quote, 'look at his muscles ripple under his skin and highlight that scar.' When I took of my scorched shirt?" Bulma's face erupted in a blush and she asked, "You heard that?" Korogra said, "Sure did, my senses are naturally sharper than most humans'."

Turning to Chi-Chi, he said, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Korogra Kanbara." Chi-Chi said, "Pleasure to meet you Korogra, I'm Chi-Chi." Roshi said, "She's Goku's wife and the Ox King's daughter." Korogra said, "Ah, so that's why Gohan looks like a Mini-Goku. Only without the spiky hair." Launch said, "It's good to see you again Korogra." Nodding, Korogra said, "Likewise Launch."

As they sat down to eat, Korogra asked, "So what's happened in the last six years?" Oolong said, "Well, after you left Goku beat Nam moving to the finals, Krillin then lost to Jackie Chun. In the finals Jackie Chun and Goku battled into the night when Goku transformed into a huge ape. Jackie then knocked the moon around forcing Goku to revert to normal." Bulma then said, "He then asked for the Dragon radar to find the four star ball that his grandpa Gohan left him." Korogra said, "That explains the kid's name." Krillin said, "I trained with Yamcha and Roshi for the the 22nd tournament. During which we met the crane hermit as well as Tien and Chiaotzu, in the semi-finals I battled Goku and Jackie battled Tien but stepped down." Launch picked up, "The battle between Goku and Tien destroyed the arena, and Goku barely lost. As we went for food, Goku saw a brief glimpse of Krillin dead. Running back to where Krillin was, we found him dead. Roshi found that the evil King Piccolo was hunting down the fighters from the 21st tournament thinking if they were dead he'd have an easy time ruling the world."

Korogra said, "So that's what that guy was after. I encountered what I think was a scout for King Piccolo, naturally I fought back and left the mangled body there an quickly headed out." Roshi said, "Eventually, Goku killed King Piccolo and brought everyone back that was killed." Puar said, "After that, everyone went to do their own thing next came the 23rd tournament and when Goku showed up we didn't really recognize him until he unwrapped his hair. In the finals Goku fought Piccolo Jr. And won. Shortly after he and Chi-Chi got married."

Oolong finished, "Then two months ago Goku's brother Raditz showed up revealing Goku was a sayian that originally was meant to destroy Earth but landing on his head made him forget that. During the battle the Piccolo we know helped kill Raditz, and Goku was also caught in the blast. Next Piccolo took Gohan to train, and the sayians arrived as did you."

Korogra whistled, "Damn, I missed a lot." Launch said, "Yes, you did." Then asked, "What've you been up to?" Korogra said, "Well, after leaving I started looking for the Canis Crest, the Serpentine Sigil, and the Ophanis Crystal. Took me half a year to track down the Canis Crest, then another half-year passed before I got the chance to steal it back." Bulma said, "Oh yeah, you mentioned that you were searching for your family heirlooms. Any luck with the others?"Korogra shook his head, "No... But stealing the Crest back caused an ancestral itch to act up." Oolong asked, "Itch? What kind of itch?"

Korogra rubbed his neck and said, "It wasn't a real itch, my family has just called it that. Anyway, every so often a Kanbara becomes a master thief. But unlike most thieves, the Kanbara family only steals from master criminals because there's no honor, no challenge, no fun in stealing from normal people. I then returned to Jikkanu and spent the next four-and-a-half years there as a master thief, then I pulled my biggest heist. See after each Kanbara master thief pulls their biggest heist the itch disappears and they live an honest life."

Puar asked, "What did you steal?" Korogra said, "Well more like stole back, every Kanbara thief used a staff for their heists. And I had to steal them back from another thieving family, the Himoki family. After that I made my way to the location of the Kanbara vault and returned them where they belong. The last half year I came back and trained the new techniques I developed so I could effectively use them in battle."


	3. The Purple Vixen and the Monkey Prince

**I only own my OCs**

Korogra is walking through the city after leaving Kame House when out of nowhere someone bumps into him, knocking him to the ground. The girl that bumped into him said, "Ouch, stupid shoes." Korogra reached up and tapped her shoulder, looking around she saw the hand point down. Following the hand she realized her cleavage was making it hard for the person she landed in to breath. Quickly backing off she said, "I'm sorry." Propping himself on his elbows, Korogra said, "No harm done. What happened anyway?" Ranfan said, "I was trying to break-in my new exercise shoes and ended up tripping over my laces that ended up coming undone." Korogra said, "Well, next time you should make sure it's tied tight enough..."

He then recognized her face and said, "Wait... Is that you Ranfan? How've you been since the tournament?" Ranfan looked up asking, "Tournament? I only went to the 21st but was beaten during the quarter finals." Korogra asked, "Did my advice help?" Ranfan thought back to any advice she was given when realization struck, "Korogra?" Standing up he said, "The one and only." Surprised, she said, "It's been so long! What've you been doing?" Korogra said, "A lot of traveling, I only recently got back. You?" Ranfan said, "Well since then I've followed your advice and have gotten stronger." Korogra said, "Good to hear."

As they started walking, they felt the ground shake and Ranfan grabbed onto Korogra for support then asked, "What the hell was that?" Korogra said, "Either an earthquake, or Goku's fight." Ranfan asked, "Goku? Oh right the kid with the tail." Korogra said, "He's not really a kid anymore. He's got a wife and kid now." Ranfan said, "So the kid grew up huh? What about the bald kid?" Korogra responded, "Oh, Krillin? He's grown up too, only he's still short." Ranfan giggled, "I'll bet. Anyway, who's Goku fighting?" Korogra said, "He's fighting someone named Vegeta. Turns out Goku is an alien called a 'sayian' that according to Krillin have immense appetites and were once known for their lust for battle."

Ranfan said, "That actually explains a lot about Goku." Korogra nodded and asked, "By the way, I heard after the 22nd tournament someone was killing those who competed in the 21st. Were you attacked?" Ranfan said, "No, luckily enough." Korogra nodded, "Good to know that a beautiful girl like yourself was sparred." Ranfan blushed, "What about you?" Korogra nodded, "Yeah, I was. And I barely made it out alive. After that I headed to the one place I was certain they'd never think to look."

Ranfan asked, "Where's that?" Korogra responded, "Jikkanu, where I was born and learned to fight." Ranfan said, "Never heard of it." Chuckling, Korogra said, "No, I guess you haven't. But that's natural." Tilting her head cutely, Ranfan asked, "Why's that?" Korogra said, "It has a very unique electrical field, one that allows it to move thereby making it damn near impossible to track." Ranfan excitedly asked, "What's it like?" Korogra smiled and said, "Brilliant green forests, immense plains, tall but very cold mountains, several crystal clear lakes, deep canyons, and bustling cities." Ranfan said, "Wow, but I get the feeling there's more to it than that." Nodding, Korogra said, "That's right, the wildlife deliberately attack humans, as such we all had to learn to survive. Granted not all of the monsters were bad, there were some good ones, like Brickwell. He's a golem that's quite the conversationalist. I suppose that comes from being hundreds of years old, yet still being in his prime." Ranfan asked, "So he's the wise old guy, but he's not really that old by golem standards?"

Korogra nodded, "Pretty much, of course there are the hot heads that are quick to anger. But that's natural for Magmafins." Ranfan asked, "Magmafins? What're they?" Korogra said, "They're pretty much mermaids, but they live in boiling lava." Ranfan said, "So if I meet one I'd have to be extremely compassionate." Korogra nodded, "But the quickest to anger is Magar, she is incredibly prim and proper. But sometimes the only way to get through to her or the other Magmafins is to be rude and abrasive."

Ranfan said, "I'd like to visit Jikkanu sometime." Korogra said, "Well you'd have to get training in weaponry before being able to see the sights." Before fighting Vegeta, Goku thought he sensed a power level that wasn't Gohan, Krillin, or Piccolo but shrugged it off when it disappeared. When they arrived he and Vegeta traded punches, then Vegeta summoned an artificial moon and transformed into a giant ape, which caused the quake. Goku damaged Ape Vegeta's right eye before having several of his bones break, in pain Goku said, "So that's why grandpa told me to not look at a full moon."

Out of nowhere a fat guy cut Vegeta's tail off forcing him to revert to normal, Goku said, "Thanks Yajirobe." Who replied, "No problem Goku. Here's a sensu bean, you'll need it." Goku caught it and ate it causing his pain to subside, thanking Yajirobe, he said, "You'll need to get me the the hospital so they can mend my bones." Yajirobe nodded and waited. Vegeta said, "I am done playing around Kakarot. It's over for you! Galic Gun..." Seeing the power build Goku pulled his hands back saying, "Kame...hame..." As they fired their beams Vegeta shouted, "Fire!" And Goku shouted, "Haa!"

The beams clashed and fought to overpower the other, slowly pushing back the Kamehameha Vegeta said, "I put all of my power into this attack, now die!" Starting to struggle, Goku said, "Kaioken X4!" Which gave him the power boost he needed to beat Vegeta. As the beams dispersed Goku hunched over exhausted and in pain as the sensu wore of, Vegeta landed hard and said, "I was careless, I will leave and not return anytime soon."

He then crawled into his ship and blasted off to recover. Yajirobe picked Goku up and said, "Let's get you to the hospital Goku." Seeing the beams clash, Korogra, Ranfan, and those at the Kame House said, "Goku won." At the hospital, Chi-Chi said, "Goku that was stupid and dangerous! But at least you're okay." Oolong said, "Sure, but with both Piccolo and Kami dead we don't have the Dragonballs and can't wish everyone back to life." Bulma said, "I think Raditz mentioned that there's a planet with its own Dragonballs." Yajirobe said, "Maybe you could ask Mr. Popo. I mean Kami had to come from somewhere right? Maybe he knows where Kami's ship is." Gohan said, "Maybe." Chi-Chi said, "Oh no Gohan. You are not going to another planet, you have homework to do."

Walking in with Ranfan, Korogra said, "Chi-Chi what good is Gohan's studies if he can't protect himself." Chi-Chi said, "He needs to study so he doesn't end up like Goku!" Ranfan got in her face and demanded, "Oh, so you don't want him to be strong enough to protect the people he holds precious. And instead you want him to hide like a coward while others are risking their lives so you can see the sun rise in the morning?!"

Chi-Chi was shocked by the tongue lashing and the more she thought she realized they were right. Chi-Chi said, "I'm sorry, and thank you for making me see I was in the wrong. I'm not sure how I forgot that Goku saved me and helped my Dad on a few occasions." Korogra said, "It wasn't a problem, but when it comes down to it whether you want him to study or Goku wants him to train. The real decision is Gohan's to make for better or worse."

Launch, in her evil form as she sneezed seconds before Chi-Chi's verbal lashing, said, "What the hell are we standing around for? We've gotta talk to Popo and gear up for the trip. C'mon people lets move it!" She finished firing two blanks to get their asses in gear. Korogra shook his head, "Launch, chill out will ya?" She looked at him and, seeing his stern gaze she said, "Alright, alright."

She then forced herself back to her normal form and said, "Let's go everyone." As she, Ranfan, and Korogra left, Goku asked, "Did Korogra just calm an angry Launch down?" Puar asked, "You knew that was Korogra?" Goku said, "Yeah, his Ki matches what I remembered when Popo trained me to sense it. Just much stronger." Bulma thought, ' _How much have you changed since the tournament, and why does my heart start pounding when you're around?_ '


	4. The Aura User trains the Purple Vixen

**I only own my OCs**

After leaving the hospital, Korogra said, "Hey Ranfan?" She responded, "Yes?" Korogra continued, "In the six years since the tournament, have you learned any techniques?" Ranfan said, "Yeah, one creates a large heart that expands outward damaging any opponent that gets in the way, I call that Large Heart. Then there's Hearts Spinning which either has pink hearts spinning clockwise around me or faster red hearts spinning counter-clockwise, the red hearts do more damage. And finally there's Small Hearts which shoot one to three hearts." Korogra said, "That's a good set of techniques." Ranfan said, "Thanks Korogra, but I feel like I'm missing something but I don't know what."

Korogra responded, "Hm... I'm going to check your Aura." Seeing Ranfan's confused look, he continued, "Doing so will allow me to determine what techniques you could learn." Ranfan said, "O-okay, so what should I um...?" Korogra said, "Follow me." And headed off Ranfan jogged slightly to catch up and asked, "Where are we going?" Korogra responded, "To the place I've been living for the last half-year." He then stopped outside the city and released his Rheiard and, after pressing a button that expanded a seat behind him, said, "Hop on." Ranfan climbed on to the seat and held on to the bar in front of her. Korogra then hopped on, pulled his goggles over his eyes and said, "Hold tight." Before taking off.

Soon they arrived at a large cove, awed Ranfan asked, "How'd you find this place?" Korogra said, "Before the 21st tournament I was flying around looking for a place I could settle down as well as train without any interruptions but seeing as I had only recently built my Rheiard the engine failed on me and I crash landed." Ranfan said, "Sounds like you found this place purely by accident." Korogra said, "I suppose, but after I fixed my Rheiard's engine I found out that the cove has a high concentration of Aura." Ranfan asked, "So that's why you built a house here?" Korogra nodded, "That's right, and the cove is hidden enough that aside from myself you're the only one who knows its here." Ranfan said, "Cool, so what should I...?" Korogra said, "Just tuck your legs under yourself and sit."

Once Ranfan had sat down, Korogra said, "Alright, here we go." Holding his hands on the sides of her head, Korogra closed his eyes and drew on both his aura and the aura around him. Ranfan felt her eyes close, without her meaning to and both saw darkness before something sparked and a small fire ignited before lightning crashed turning the flame a mixture of blue, yellow, and a hint of green. Korogra then said, "Well Ranfan, it seems the techniques you can learn are electric based." Ranfan stood up and felt so much stronger, suprised she said, "Wow! This feels incredible!" Stepping aside Korogra said, "Alright, first I'm going to teach you a basic Ki blast. First let the energy build, then focus it into your hand until it starts to glow then throw it at these targets." Showing the large targets behind him.

Ranfan followed Korogra's instruction and, when her hand glowed she stared at it for a moment before threw it but missed the mark. Rubbing her neck she said, "This is harder than it looks." Korogra said, "Yeah, but once you get the basics down everything will come easy." Trying again, Ranfan threw the orb as hard as she could and it hit the targets. Nodding, Korogra said, "There you go, using those in combat Should come naturally." Ranfan asked, "So what electric techniques will you teach me?" Korogra said, "Some techniques I devised, as aura is incredibly versatile. The first is Aerospark and the second is Electron Cannon. Then once I feel you're ready I'll teach you others." Ranfan nodded, "Alright, so what first?" Korogra said, "I'll show you how to do Aerospark then you can try and mimic me."

Korogra then formed two Ki spheres before flattening them into discs and adding electricity, he then threw both discs is one motion. The discs launched from his hands in a small arc before colliding with a burst, stepping back he said, "First focus your Ki into both hands and flatten the orbs to thin discs, next focus on the image of lightning and guide, not force, it into the discs then throw like I did." Ranfan asked, "Why shouldn't I force lightning into the discs?" Korogra said, "Because electricity is wild and can't be controlled, only guided." Seeing his point, Ranfan said, "Alright." However as she did her control started slipping, seeing this Korogra said, "Throw it now! Otherwise you'll get a nasty shock!" Ranfan quickly copied Korogra's throw but halfway through the arc the discs exploded. Korogra said, "Alright, you should rest for a bit. It takes quite a lot of energy to learn the techniques." Ranfan was confused for a moment before suddenly falling to her knees, she then said, "Oh, that's what you mean."

Sitting down by her he passed her a cup with a drink in it and said, "Here, this should help get back some energy." Taking a sip Ranfan said, "This is good, what is it?" Korogra responded, "Just a little concoction I made called Spirit Sefirot." Ranfan said, "I didn't know you could cook." Korogra said, "Well kinda had to learn how as I was traveling a lot. I actually wrote a few recipes, Samurai Stew, Bushido Pastries, Chimera Casserole, Cymagus which is a pasta dish, Celestial Smoothie, and the Spirit Sefirot you're drinking now." Ranfan said, "I'd like to try those sometime." Korogra responded, "You just might." Ranfan said, "I'd like that. Anyway, you said learning the techniques takes a lot of energy but you used a Ki blast then Aerospark shortly after..."

Korogra said, "And you're wondering why I'm not exhausted right?" Ranfan nodded, and Korogra said, "Well that's cause I've trained quite awhile with them and I'd have to repeatedly use certain techniques in rapid succession to collapse now. Even then, I know when to take a break or finish a fight quickly." Ranfan said, "I don't think I'll ever measure up to you..." Putting a hand on her shoulder he said, "With some time and real world experience. I am positive you will, but that doesn't mean I won't train to get stronger either. After all, I have to have the strength you strive for."

Elsewhere Bulma leans against a cliff wall and thinks, ' _Yamcha and I always seem to argue, but Korogra... He may've been gone for six years but the short time I've known him there's never been an issue. Did... Did I miss my chance?_ ' Launch asked, "Bulma? What's wrong?" Bulma said, "Oh Launch, I'm just a bit worried." Launch asked, "About what?" Bulma said, "It's just... Yamcha and I always fight but in the time I've known Korogra there was never any issues. I'm just worried I might've missed my chance with him." Launch said, "I don't think so, I mean earlier he managed to convince my other side to calm down and turn back to me usually only sneezing let's me turn back. And you said it yourself, 'He's good and he's not a pervert' so I don't think he'd mind more than one girlfriend."

Bulma realized this and said, "You know what Launch? You're right! And thanks to you I've finally figured out my feelings for him." Launch giggled, "So you finally realized you're in love with him? I realized I felt the same about him you do after he calmed down my evil side." Bulma said, "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Ranfan feels the same." Launch said, "How about we share him. He's strong and could teach us to fight because our weapons can't hurt someone like Goku and I'm positive we'll fight more like him." Bulma said, "Oh no doubt, let's go find him." They then climbed into Bulma's plane and took off.

Back in the cove, Korogra said, "Alright Ranfan, the next technique I'll teach you is Electron Cannon. First you need to let energy build, but rather than focus it into your hands store it until it has nowhere to go but out then guide it into a small orb and release it all at once. I'll show you, this is one of the techniques that could wear me out." He then let the energy build and stored it, soon a large orb formed and Korogra released the energy all at once shooting a large blast of electricity that vaporized the target and tore a furrow in the ground. Shaking off some sparks Korogra said, "Now you try." Ranfan said, "O-okay." Before doing as Korogra instructed, but she released the energy early and said, "Sorry about that Korogra, it hurt so I let it out." Korogra said, "It's fine, you're still new at this so it's bound to hurt a little. But it looks like that blast drew some company."

As Bulma and Launch were looking for Korogra they saw a blast of electricity and Launch said, "What was that?" Bulma said, "I don't know, let's check it out." As they descended Launch saw Korogra's Rheiard and said, "Looks like we found Korogra." Bulma also saw it and said, "Yep and you were right, he can teach us to fight." Korogra walked up with Ranfan and said, "Hey Bulma, hey Launch." Bulma said, "Hey Korogra, Ranfan." Launch asked, "What was that blast?" Ranfan responded, "That was me, Korogra was teaching me a couple techniques and I'm not used to having so much energy bottled up."


End file.
